Biometric recognition technology is known as one of the top ten technologies that bring revolutionary changes in human society. As the most convenient and secure identification recognition technology, the biometric recognition technology recognizes the human beings per se without any mark outside of the human beings. The biometric recognition technology performs identification by using physical characteristics and behavior of human, mainly including fingerprint recognition, face recognition, iris recognition, gait recognition and the like. Among other things, the face recognition is currently popular in the biometric recognition field. As compared with fingerprint recognition technology applied widely, it has many significant advantages, for example, it is intuitive, convenient, non-contact, friendliness and of high user acceptance and so on.
The existing face recognition technology can be divided into two-dimensional face recognition and three-dimensional face recognition. Three-dimensional face recognition is based on three-dimensional face images, however, there are several disadvantages such as the complexity of a capturing system and face reconstruction algorithms. For example, as seen mentioned in Application No. “CN 1595280A” and titled as “THREE-DIMENSIONAL HUMAN FACE REBUILDING SYSTEM ON ROTATING PLATFORM”, No. “CN 1315092C” and titled as “THREE DIMENSION FACE RECOGNITION METHOD BASED ON POLAR SPECTRUM IMAGE”, the existing three-dimensional face recognition is expensive and restrictive.
Two-dimensional face recognition is based on a single planar face image. In general, a two-dimensional face recognition method includes steps of capturing a planar face image by means of one camera, performing face detection, eye location and feature extraction, then comparing with a template library and making recognition decision. However, the recognition performance is poor since a recognition rate for a single face plane image captured by one camera is actually affected by ambient lights, capturing angels, postures, face expressions and the other factors.